


desultory deception

by AwkwardKjaereste



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Feelings, Hook-Up, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/AwkwardKjaereste
Summary: It's always the last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my friend J. You're the best - I'm so glad we met and became friends. ♡

“Just this one more time.”

Lips against his,  
hot and consuming,  
leaving his swollen and bitten.

“Of course.”

Hands fisting into his hair,  
pulling his head back with care,  
exposing his neck.

“I’m serious.”

Teeth against his neck,  
closing around his throat,  
biting hard enough to bruise.

“I’m really serious.”

A laugh against his skin – soft and husky,  
making his skin crawl with anticipation.

“I know.”

Hands undoing buttons,  
nails biting into his hipbones.

“But I also know better.”

Words mumbled against his neck,  
lips sliding along his collar bone.

◆ 

Marks littering his skin, unspoken words carved into his skin.


End file.
